My Beloved CEO
by bottomsehunnie
Summary: (2nd SEQUEL) Sehun seorang namja cantik yang berprofesi sebagai model menjalin hubungan dengan Boss atau CEO dari agency yang menaunginya, sebuah hubungan yang dijalin diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Kekasih Kai. WARNING : UKE!SEHUN SeKai!KaiHun!Area WARNING : NO CHILDREN UNDER 18 AGE
1. Chapter 1

**My Beloved CEO  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO! MANY!GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Kai**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you down**

 **ENJOY~~**

 **PLEASE NO CHILDREN -18 INI NGGAK BAIK BUAT KESEHATAN KALIAN JIKA MERASA BELUM 18 TAHUN KE ATAS TOLONG CLOSE LAMAN INI KAK RIRI MINTA TOLONG DENGAN SANGAT NO CHILDREN UNDER 18 AGE ! THIS IS A WARNING !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di ruangan ini begitu riuh, para cameramen, model maupun makeup stylish terlihat terburu-buru dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, bagaimana tidak terburu-buru mereka sudah telat untuk melakukan jadwal pemotretan yang sebentar lagi akan dilakukan di salah satu pantai yang berada di Los Angeles ini.

"Bukankah sudah hunnie bilang, tidak perlu pakai eyeliner nuna, nuna kelihatan tidak focus hari ini lebih baik sekarang nuna duduk dan istirahat biarkan aku saja yang memakaikan make up di wajahku."

"Apa yang kau katakan sehun ? kalau sampai boss tau dia pasti akan marah besar padaku."

"turuti saja apa perkataan ku nuna, Boss tidak akan marah padamu jika dia memarahimu bilang saja padaku aku yang akan menjelaskannya, lagipula nuna terlihat lelah dan tidak sehat."

"maaf maaf kan nuna sehun, beginilah jadinya jika nuna harus mengerjakan sesuatu dengan terburu-buru."

"Tidak apa-apa sekarang lebih baik nuna keluar saja dan istirahat biarkan aku sendiri yang memakaikan make up ini diwajahku."

"baiklah sehun ohhh iya baju yang akan dipakai untuk pemotretan nanti ada disana."

"iya, terima kasih nuna, cha sekarang istirahatlah."

Cordi nuna mengangguk dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya dia merasa sangat beruntung menjadi makeup stylish sehun yang notabenenya merupakan salah satu model terkenal dari Bright Entertaintment, yeoja berumur 24 tahun itu keluar dari ruangan make up dengan senyum tipis yang tidak berhenti terlukis dibibir mungilnya.

Sedangkan sehun ? namja itu mulai memoleskan pelembab diwajahnya, karena kali ini mereka akan melakukan pemotretan dipantai jadi sehun hanya akan memakai make up tipis yang terlihat natural sehingga terlihat menyatu dengan alam, sehun hanya akan memakai pelembab agar wajahnya terlihat segar dan berkilau sehun juga tidak lupa memakai lip balm dibibirnya, sehingga bibir nya terlihat lebih berkilat dan menggoda.

"Cha… sudah selesai." Sehun menatap puas kearah cermin yang sekarang menampilkan pantulan dirinya itu.

Sehun namja itu mengambil baju yang akan di pakai untuk pemotretan nanti, setelah selesai memakai baju pantai dan celana pendek untuk pemotretan nanti sehun segera keluar dari ruangan make up dan menuju ke arah lokasi pemotretan yang terletak di pinggir pantai tepat diantara batu batu karang yang sangat indah, tempat yang benar-benar cocok untuk melakukan pemotretan.

"Apa kau sudah siap sehun ?"

"Iya aku sudah siap Chan hyung."

"Baiklah sehun sekarang ayo letakkan tangan mu dipinggang Irene noona dan lihat dia dengan pandangan yang sangat intim."

Saat sehun akan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh chanyeol saat itulah pandangan namja cantik itu bertabrakan dengan sepasang mata milik seorang namja tan yang menatap nya dengan sangat intense, mata yang sangat sehun kenal itu sekarang tengah menatap tajam kearah lengan nya yang sedang merangkul pinggang yeoja cantik disebelahnya ini.

"K-kai ?"

"Nde ? kau bilang apa sehun ? cepat mulai sehun kita harus segera menyelesaikan pemotretan ini, kau tidak mau pulang terlalu sore kan ? jadi cepat berposelah."

"Ahhhh…. Tidak hyung, ayo cepat dimulai karena aku juga tidak mau pulang terlalu sore."

"Baik cepatlah berpose sehun."

Sehun mulai melakukan semua pose yang diperintahkan oleh chanyeol, namun sehun tahu bahwa sedari tadi sepasang mata sedang mengawasi dirinya, pada akhir pemotretan sehun dan Irene diperintahkan untuk berpose didalam air pantai dan saling menghadap kearah satu sama lain dengan Matahari yang mereka belakangi mereka berdua jadi terlihat seperti siluet sepasang kekasih yang akan berciuman.

"Sehun dekatkan wajahmu kearah Irene nuna, jangan lupa berpose lah seintim mungkin, seolah kalian itu sepasang kekasih."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Irene sampai kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, menikmati hembusan nafas dari yeoja cantik yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah sehun sudah cukup, hentikan itu kau kelihatan menikmati sekali melakukan pose itu dengan Irene nuna."

Sehun langsung membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Irene nuna kelihatan sangat cantik dengan kedua pipi yang memerah, hell sehun tidak suka yang seperti ini sehun takut yeoja yang ada dihadapannya ini jatuh cinta kepadanya sehun tidak mau mematahkan hati yeoja cantik ini karena pada fakta nya sehun itu tidak menyukai vagina, namja cantik itu menyukai sebuah benda keras yang berada diselangkangan setiap pria, namja cantik itu juga tidak menyukai wanita yang memiliki tubuh mulus dan langsing sehun lebih manyukai pris berabs yang memiliki kulit tan seksi serta lengan kekar dan dada bidang yang bisa menjadi tempat untuk dirinya bersandar.

"Eehhh ? engg maapkan aku nuna, dan HYUNG ! aku pergi dulu pemotretan sudah selesai bukan ? aku harus segera pulang."

"Baiklah sehun terserah kau saja."

Sehun bergegas pergi dari lokasi pemotretan itu dan tiba-tiba suatu hal menghantam sehun, namja itu baru ingat kalau Kai boss nya yang sedari tadi menatap nya dengan pandangan yang tajam itu telah menghilang tidak tahu kemana.

Sehun juga bingung apa yang dilakukan kai disini, karena biasanya kai tidak pernah datang kelokasi pemotretan dirinya. Sebenarnya sehun merupakan simpanan Kai bossnya sendiri Kai merasa sehun telah membuatnya menjadi lelaki gay tapi disatu sisi kai juga masih menyukai yeoja cantik dan seksi Karena namja itu mempunyai kekasih yang bernama Krystal, Kai yang merasa sehun lah penyebab utama menyimpangnya orientasi seksual nya, memaksa namja cantik itu untuk menjalani hubungan dengan dirinya yang notabenenya merupakan boss sehun di agencynya, dan sehun yang memang sudah menyukai kai sejak pertama kali dirinya menginjakkan kaki di Bright Entartaintment menerima permohonan kai dengan mudahnya.

Terhitung sudah 3 tahun mereka menjalani hubungan ini, tapi sehun tahu bahwa kai tidak pernah mencintai dirinya namja tan itu hanya memanfaatkan sehun untuk memuaskan hasrat seksualnya, dan pemikiran itulah yang selama ini sukses selalu membuat sehun menangis, tapi itu tidak masalah bagi sehun asalkan namja cantik itu bisa terus berada di sisi kai namja yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

 **CEKLEK**

"Apa rasanya memeluk yeoja cantik hmmm sehunnie."

Sehun tersentak kaget saat memasuki ruangannya tiba tiba sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang dan sehun tidak perlu menoleh kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa namja itu karena hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja sehun sudah bisa menebak siapa namja itu.

"K-kai ?"

"Apa baby ? aku sudah melihat pemotretan mu chagi~~ pasti begitu enak hmmm bisa memeluk pinggang seorang yeoja cantik serta menciumnya."

Sehun menggeliat didalam pelukan Kai namja Tan itu entah kenapa menjadi sangat agresif, namja itu mulai mencium menggigit dan meniup daerah disekitar leher sehun membuat namja cantik itu menjadi turn on.

"Eungggg… Kai, apa maksudmu ? A-aku tidak mengerti arggg…

Sehun berteriak saat kai dengan sengaja menggigit daerah lehernya

"Kai-ah apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau jadi kasar begini ?" Sehun melepaskan pelukan kai dan mencoba menjauh dari namja itu

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang sehun hanya aku yang boleh berhubungan dengan wanita lain dalam hubungan kita bukan kau."

"Tapi kai itu tidak benar, aku sama sekali tidak mencium Irene nuna aku hanya diperintah untuk mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya mungkin kau melihatnya tidak sampai selesai kai."

Kai membulatkan matanya, itu memang benar kai tidak melihat sampai selesai pose itu, namja itu langsung pergi saat sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada irene, entahlah melihat sehun bersama dengan yeoja ataupun namja lain mampu membakar hati kai dan membuat namja tan itu kehilangan akalnya, harus Kai akui dirinya memang sudah terjerat pada pesona model di agency nya sendiri, menjalani hubungan selama 3 tahun membuat kai perlahan-lahan jatuh kepada sosok cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Maaf maafkan aku sehun aku aku hanya entahlah… melihatmu dengan namja ataupun yeoja lain membuat ku benar-benar kesal." Kai menundukkan kepalanya

Sehun kaget dengan ucapan namja tan didepannya ini apa itu artinya Kai sudah mulai mencintai dirinya ? sehun yang melihat kai terus-terusan menundukkan kepalanya berjalan kearah namja tan itu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku aku sangat merindukanmu kai, bagaimana liburanmu dengan krystal ? apa menyenangkan ?"

Ya, Setau sehun kai memang sekarang sedang berlibur ke negeri Tirai Bambu bersama krystal tapi entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba namja tan itu ke Los Angeles dan menemuinya dilokasi pemotretannya.

"Itu karena aku merindukanmu sehun, aku menguji diriku apakah selama aku pergi dengan krystal aku akan lupa denganmu atau malah rindu kepadamu."

"Lalu hasilnya ?" sehun melihat kearah kai dengan kepala yang dimiringkan serta lengan yang masih mengalung di leher namja tan itu, jangan lupakan lengan kekar milik kai yang sekarang berada dipinggang sehun memeluk namja cantik itu dengan sangat erat, membuat sehun merasa benar-benar terlindungi.

"Hasilnya ? kau sukses membuatku memutuskan krystal hunnie, yeoja yang sudah 4 tahun lebih menjalani hubungan denganku, kau juga sukses membuatku merindukanmu setengah mati dan berakhir dengan aku manyusulmu ke Los Angeles."

"Kai~~

"Hentikan aku belum selesai chagi, kau tahu berapa jam perjalanan yang ketempu untuk kesini huh ? tapi apa yang aku dapat ? yang aku dapat adalah pemandangan kau berpose mesrah dengan seo-

 **CUP**

"berhenti bicara kai, kau tahu betapa senangnya aku sekarang saat tahu ternyata kau sudah memutuskan pacarmu ? aku sangat senang kai, karena hikss selama ini hiksss hunnie merasa hikss kai tidak pernah menyukai dan mencintai hunnie hiksss."

Kai terkejut saat mendapati sehun menangis, namja ini benar-benar memiliki kepribadian bipolar sedetik senang sedetik lagi menangis terseduh-seduh, namun kata-kata sehun tadi mampu membuat hati kai sakit, sebegitu dalamnya kah sehun mencintai dirinya ? Kai benar-benar merasa seperti namja yang benar-benar jahat sekarang.

"Ssssttttt…. Hunnie berhentilah menangis, hari ini adalah hari dimana kau resmi menjadi kekasih ku bukan simpanan lagi dan hal ini harus dirayakan baby."

"hikss….. maksud kai apa ?"

"Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu aku tunggu diluar."

"Hikksss…. Baik kai hikssss."

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah imut namjanya ini, bagaimana bisa sehun masih kelihatan sangat cantik dan lucu meskipun sedang menangis seperti sekarang. Sedangkan sehun ? namja itu masih menangis dengan sesenggukan sambil memperhatikan kai yang sekarang sudah keluar dari ruangannya, menghapus airmatanya dan segera membersihkan diri.

Setelah merasa sudah bersih harum dan cantik sehun segera keluar dari ruangan dan membungkukkan badannya kepada setiap crew yang menyapanya, ketika telah melihat mobil audi putih milik kekasihnya sehun langsung masuk dan pandangan pertama yang dilihat oleh namja cantik itu adalah kai dengan senyuman tampan diwajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap chagi ?"

"Nde, memangnya kita mau kemana kai ?"

"Kau akan tahu nantinya sehun, oh iya hunnie besok dan sampai seminggu ke depan kau tidak akan ada jadwal pemotretan."

"Huhhh ke-kenapa kai ? bukannya besok aku masih harus pemotretan lagi ?"

"Aku sudah meng cancel seluruh jadwal mu hunnie sekarang dan sampai seminggu ke depan kau free karena kita berdua akan liburan dan berkencan di LA tentunya juga kita akan making love."

"KAIIIII !"

"Kenapa hummm ? apa kau tidak excited ? ini adalah pertama kalinya kita making love sebagai pasangan resmi chagi."

"Kai !" sehun menutupi pipi nya yang memerah dan kai tertawa terbahak-bahak

Kai tiba-tiba memutar radio untuk mengalihkan telingannya agar tidak mendengar suara sehun yang membahana, sedangkan sehun ? namja itu sekarang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang memerah, sehun benar-benar tersentuh saat mendengar kata-kata making love keluar dari bibir namja yang selama ini dicintainya itu, bukan kata sex seperti selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat kearah sekeliling kamar seingatnya tadi dia masih berada didalam mobil kai, sekarang kemana namja itu ? dan ada dimana sehun sekarang ? apa tadi sehun ketiduran di dalam mobil ?

Sehun segera bangun dari tidurnya dan sehun merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini, ini seperti kawasan yang sering kai ceritakan pada sehun letaknnya juga di LA kai sering menceritakan tentang mansion yang dia sedang bangun di LA apa itu mansion ini ? namja itu juga sengaja membangun mansion di sekitar pantai, saat sehun akan berjalan kearah pintu untuk keluar sehun melihat secarik kertas yang diletakkan diatas nakas dan membukanya.

 _ **Apa sekarang kau sudah bangun baby ? jika sudah aku harap kau melihat surat ini sebelum keluar dari kamar ini, aku benar-benar ingin lebih lama melihatmu tidur di ranjang itu, kau kelihatan sangat cantik baby, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan sekarang masuk lah kekamar mandi dan bersihkan dirimu, bersihkan juga bulu-bulu halus diseluruh tubuhmu, aku mau kulitmu benar benar halus dan bersih setelah itu pakailah kemejaku yang sudah aku sediakan didalam lemari kamar, dan ingat kau tidak perlu memakai dalaman apapun cukup lapisi tubuhmu menggunakan kemeja ku itu chagi, datanglah ke pantai didekat mansion ini dan temui aku aku menunggumu chagi**_

 _ **From your love**_

 _ **Kai3**_

Sehun senyum senyum membaca surat dari kai, sebenarnya apa yang namja itu rencanakan ? tapi apapun itu sekarang sehun harus cepat membersihkan diri, sehun tidak mau membuat kai menunggu lama, namja cantik itu bergegas masuk kekamar mandi dan betapa terkejutnya sehun saat melihat seluruh alat yang nantinya akan digunakannya sudah tersedia disini, sepertinya kai memang sudah merencanakan ini semua.

Sehun mulai membersihkan dirinya dan juga membersihkan bulu-bulu halus ditubuhnya mulai dari bulu kaki, bulu tangan, bulu ketiak bahkan bulu di sekitar alat kemaluannya juga sehun bersihkan sehingga sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar halus, putih dan bersih, setelah merasa benar-benar bersih sehun keluar dengan menggunakan bathrobe dan segera memakai kemeja putih yang telah diletakkan kai dilemari.

Kemeja itu hanya mencapai setengah paha sehun, sehun merasa benar-benar terangsang saat merasakan udara dingin menembus kemeja tipis itu, angin itu menyentuh butt dan penis kecilnya yang tidak terlapisi apapun.

"Eunggg… Ahhhh…. Kai pasti sengaja melakukan ini dia tahu aku akan terangsang dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, aku harus segera turun dan menemui namja itu."

Sehun bergegas keluar dari kamar dan berjalan keluar mansion saat sudah sampai dipantai sehun melihat kai dengan hanya berbalut boxernya, namja tan itu membiarkan tubuh kecoklatannya terpapar oleh sinar matahari, angin pantai yang terus terusan menusuk kearah tubuh bagian bawahnya membuat sehun berdesir hebat, kai terlihat sangat tampan dan seksi dengan lengan kekar dan abs nya.

Diam-diam sehun melangkah mendekati kai dan memeluk namja tan itu dari belakang namja cantik itu juga mengelus abs kai.

"Eungg….. kau sudah datang baby ? apa yang membuatmu selama ini hmmm ?"

"K-kai kau sengaja kan ? kau tahu kalau aku pasti akan terangsang saat hanya memakai kemeja mu ini ?"

Kai berbalik dan melihat sehun, kai benar-benar terangsang sekarang bagaimana tidak saat sehun memeluk kai tadi kai bisa merasakan benda diselangkangan sehun itu sudah benar-benar keras, belum lagi saat melihat penampilan sehun sekarang namja itu benar benar terlihat sangat seksi dengan kemeja miliknya dan tanpa memakai bawahan sama sekali, memikirkan hal itu mampu membuat little kai turn on.

Kai mulai melepas satu persatu kancing baju namja cantik didepannya itu sedangkan sehun namja itu hanya pasrah, sehun juga dapat melihat benda keras dan besar diselangkangan kai itu sudah mengacung tegak meminta dikeluarkan dari sangakrnya.

"Kai-ah~~ bisakah kau rasakan kai ? lubangku sudah berkedut-kedut minta dimasukki oleh penismu eungg~~" Sehun mendongak melihat kai dengan pipi yang memerah kai menghentikan kegiatan mari membuka kancing baju sehun.

"Benarkah itu hmmm ? kai mengecup dan menggigit leher sehun dan meremas pantat sintal milik namja manis itu memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang sehun membuat namja manis itu mendesah keenakan.

"Mmmm….. lubangmu begitu sempit sehun tidak peduli seberapa sering aku memasukimu lubangmu masih terus sempit seperti ini." Kai menambahkan 2 jarinya

"Eungg~~~ kai-ah~~ sa-sakit kai apakah kau membawa lube kai ? ahhhh~~ kai~~ ?"

"Kita tidak akan menggunakan lube sehun karena kita akan melakukan sex di pantai ini dan air lah yang akan menjadi lube nya." Kai berucap dengan smirk diwajahnya.

"A-apa ?!"

Kai melepaskan pelukkannya dari sehun, namja itu mulai berbalik dan masuk kedalam air lalu tiba-tiba melemparkan boxer dan dalamannya kearah sehun.

"Ayo cepat masuk sehun aku sudah tidak tahan chagi."

Sehun ? dengan sengaja namja cantik itu mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakainya, sehun melepas kancing kemeja itu dengan sangat perlahan dan menatap kai tepat di matanya saat sudah pada kancing terakhir yang menutupi penis kecilnya sehun menatap kai dengan pandangan menggodanya, lalu sehun melepas kancing terakhir dan membiarkan penis kecil putih dan bersih itu terpampang didepan kai.

Tidak ada lagi smirk yang menghiasi wajah namja tan itu rahang kai justru terlihat mengeras seperti sedang menahan sesuatu membuat sehun tidak mampu menahan tawanya, Sehun berani bertaruh bahwa sekarang penis kai pasti sudah sangat tegak dan besar.

"Kau bahkan mencukur semua bulu di penis kecilmu itu sehun I'm impressed."

Sehun berjalan sambil membuka kemeja milik kai itu saat sudah benar-benar naked sehun memasuki air dan berjalan perlahan kearah kai yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menatap nya, saat sudah sampai didepan namja itu sehun mengalungkan lengannya dileher kai dan mulai mencium namja tan itu.

Kai yang memang sudah tidak tahan langsung memeluk erat pinggang sehun dan mencium namja cantik itu dengan rakus tangan nya juga mulai berjalan kearah tubuh bagian bawah sehun menyentuh benda favorit nya yaitu butt namja cantik ini membuat sehun melenguh dalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun benar-benar terangsang karena sentuhan tangan kai dan air yang berada di pantai ini tidak membantu sama sekali sehun butuh penis kai masuk kedalam lubangnya yang sekarang sudah berkedut kedut minta diisi. Saat sehun akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namja itu merasa kai memasukkan satu jarinya.

"Eunggg….. Kai-ah~~" sehun meremas pundak kai dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher namja tan itu.

"Ahhhhh… kau sempit sehunn-ahhh~~

"Eung.. ka-kai…

Kai meraup bibir sehun dengan ganas jangan lupakan ketiga jarinya yang tidak berhenti keluar masuk dari lubang namja manis itu, kai benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi sekarang kai membutuhkan lubang sehun karena penis nya sedari tadi sudah terus menerus mengeluarkan precum.

Namja Tan itu mengangkat sehun dan mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya kelubang namja manis itu, kai tidak melewatkan gurat kesakitan diwajah sehun. Saat sehun menganggukkan kepalanya barulah kai memasukkan penisnya.

"ARGGHHH! KAI! Hiksss….. hikssss sakit kai-ah."

"Ssstttt….. diamlah hunnie ini akan lebih baik nantinya aku janji." Kai mengecupi seluruh sisi wajah sehun

"Eunggg….. hunnie~~ apa yang kau lakukan baby ?"

"Aku hanya berusaha memijat penismu dengan dinding hole ku daddy apa aku salah ?"

Kai benar-benar kaget dengan sehun sedetik yang lalu dia bilang kesakitan sekarang namja itu malah menyempitkan holenya membuat kai semakin terangsang dan apa itu tadi ? daddy ? woahhh pacarnya yang satu ini memang tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya takjub.

"Apa kau sudah mulai nakal hmm ? sehun ?" Kai menggigit perpotongan leher sehun dan semakin memperdalam tusukannya dihole namja manis dipelukannya ini dan saat kai menyentuh titik terdalam sehun, sehun menggelinjang keenakan.

"Eunggg~~~ daddy~~ faster please~~"

Sehun mencium kai dengan ganas dan mengelus abs namja itu membuat kai semakin terangsang.

"Kai ? menurut mu nikmat yang mana hmmm ahhh~~ kai~~ hole ku yang menjempit kejantananmu atau vagina krystal ? ahhh~~ Kai~~"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ahhhhh….. sehun tentu saja aku memilih mu."

Sehun tersenyum dan terus menjempit kejantanan kai didalam hole nya kejantanan kai keluar maka sehun akan menyempitkan holenya saat penis kai masuk maka sehun akan melonggarkan holenya dan mendesah keenakan.

"Eunggg….. daddy~~ baby akan keluar ahhhh~~~~

"Bersama baby~~" kai langsung meraup bibir sehun saat merasa sperma nya telah keluar dan masuk kedalam lubang namja manis dipelukkannya ini sehun juga mengeluarkan sperma nya yang mungkin sekarang akan mengotori air di pantai.

Kai langsung mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole sehun membuat namja manis itu melenguh

"Eunggg…. Kai-ah~~ yang tadi itu sangat nikmat."Sehun mencium kai, dan memeluk namja tan itu.

"Tunggulah disini hunnie aku akan mengambil boxerku." Sehun memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan dan memperhatikan kai yang memakai boxernya dan mengambil kemeja sehun.

Kai kembali masuk ke air dan mengangkat sehun kedalam gendongannya menutupi bagian atas tubuh namja manis itu dengan kemeja nya.

"K-kai kita akan kemana ?"

"Tentu saja ke mansion baby ? jika kau berfikir ini semua sudah selesai maka kau salah besar chagi karena masih banyak lagi kejutan yang akan aku tunjukkan."Kai menatap sehun dengan smirk diwajahnya.

Dan mungkin kita akan making love di seluruh ruangan yang ada dimansion ku."kai mengedipkan matanya.

"Kya! Kai turunkan aku ! apa kau sudah gila kai ? bahkan lubangku masih sakit sekarang."

"Tidak, tidak akan aku turunkan baby bukankah kita harus merayakan hari jadian kita hmmm ?"

"Ta-tapi tidak begini juga caranya kai."

 **CUP**

"Berhentilah berbicara hunnie cukup ikuti aku dan nikmati."sehun hanya dapat memejamkan matanya sekarang sehun yakin besok pasti dia tidak bisa berjalan.

" _ **I've to say goodbye to My Beloved Ass"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **END"**

 **A/N:**

 **Hi, riri kembali dengan membawa epep oneshoot, kkk~~ aku kangen banget ama kalian epep ini buat kaihun shippers yang lgi kekurangan vit krna epep kaihun yang smkin menipis T_T ooohhh iya buat kimoh1412 epep yg kmu request lg ongoing dtnguin aje yeh ;))**

 **Aku mohon maap banget yethhh…. Smpah mnggu ini riri sbuk bnget mulai dari uts, kerja kelompok yang gk bersudahan serta tgs yg mnumpuk yang membuat riri pulang mlem bahkan ampe jam 7 malam, iy lelah adalah alesan yg tepat aku gk update"**

 **Dari kemaren" nih tgn udh gtel bnget pengen buat epep nih otak jg udh pnuh ide" utk epep dan bru skrg kesampaian krna Alhamdulillah riri hri ini pulang cepet gk ad kerja klompok dn tgs**

 **Mohon maap kalo riri jd curhat T_T jadi kalo riri lama update dimklumin aje yeth, dn buat kk hanni ato penname ohanniehunnie mksh bnget kk udh suka ama epep" aku review fav aku jg, nih epep aku persembahkan buat kk hannii yg wktu itu nge line riri buat cpet" update epep lagi kkk~~ skrg riri udh blik dri hiatus ;))**

 **Dan buat yang udh bca jgn lupa review yeth biar aku trus smangat buat epep kaihun aku jg kangen bca review dri kalian *lebay lu ri* XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Beloved CEO (SEQUEL)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO! MANY!GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Kai**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN, SEKAI**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you down**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salah satu bandara di Los Angeles ini sekarang dipenuhi oleh kumpulan fans Sehun yang ingin melihat idolanya itu kembali ke korea selatan, berita pemotretan sehun yang tiba-tiba dibatalkan dan diganti dengan liburan bersama ceo dari Bright Entertaintment itu sudah menyebar diberbagai media korea selatan dan menjadi berita hot yang sekarang terus diberitahkan di Seoul.

Sebenarnya kai dan sehun tidak ingin pulang secepat ini, namun berita yang tersebar di media benar-benar membuat Sehun khawatir dan memaksa kai untuk segera pulang ke korea agar mereka dapat mengklarifikasi masalah ini, Article-artcle yang dimuat pun membuat sehun benar-benar kesal bagaimana mungkin mereka membuat article yang belum tentu benar kenyataannya seperti : "Oh Sehun model terkenal dari Bright Entertaintment telah menggoda CEO dari perusahaan yang menaunginnya"

Tidak sampai disitu saja bahkan banyak yang mengeluarkan komentar negative yang berhasil membuat sehun menangis dan mengkhawatirkan hubungannya dengan kai, sehun juga takut nama baik kai akan tercemar kalau semua orang mengetahui hubungannya namun tidak sedikit juga fans yang malah senang dengan berita-berita yang menyebutkan bahwa sehun GAY, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa banyak juga fans yang suka memasangkan idolanya pada sesama pria dan lebih menyukai kalau ternyata mereka gay.

Sehun juga tidak berhenti mendapatkan komentar negative dan positif di instagramnya saat namja cantik itu mengupload foto nya dengan kai yang sedang berliburan di los angeles bagaimana tidak sehun mengupload foto nya dan kai yang sedang half naked dengan tangan kai yang merangkul bahu namja cantik itu dan bibir kai yang seakan mengecup puncak kepala sehun.

Itu membuat banyak fans kegirangan dan tidak sedikit pula yang merasa jijik akan hubungan kai dan sehun yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih gay. Beda dengan apa yang dirasakan sehun, kai malah bersikap biasa saja atas semua article dan komentar negative itu bahkan namja tan itu berniat untuk benar-benar mengakui hubungannya didepan umum nantinya namun sehun terus menahannya.

Kai juga tidak suka dengan article yang mengatakan bahwa sehun menggodanya padahal pada kenyataannya kai lah yang membujuk sehun untuk mau menjalani hubungan ini dengannya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang dengan banyak kamera yang tidak berhenti menyorot mereka semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki di bandara, bahkan beberapa fans yang menyukai hubungan kedua nya membawa banner dengan bertuliskan "KAIHUN BE REAL" atau "SEKAI IS MY WORLD" padahal hubungan sehun dan kai belum dikonfirmasi dengan jelas tetapi beberapa fans seperti sudah benar-benar yakin akan hubungan mereka berdua, belum lagi berita bahwa kai dan krystal sudah putus telah menyebar di berbagai media.

Bahkan sampai ada article yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun lah penyebab hubungan kaistal harus kandas ditengah jalan seperti sekarang.

Fans yang mendukung hubungan kaihun sekarang semakin berteriak dengan keras saat melihat kai yang seolah sangat melindungi sehun dari kerumunan para fans dan wartawan, namja itu bahkan melepaskan jas nya dan meletakkannya di bahu namja cantik itu pelukan kai dipinggang sehun juga tidak memperbaiki keadaan, fans semakin berteriak dengan keras dan menggigit jari mereka.

"KAIHUN IS REAL"

Teriakan salah seorang fans semakin membuat kai mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang sehun, senyuman yang terbentuk dibibir KAIHUN tidak luput dari perhatian fans dan para wartawan membuat mereka semakin yakin bahwa hubungan keduanya lebih dari sekedar CEO dan model nya, mereka terlihat sangat real.

"Kau dengar itu hmmm ? chagi ? kau tidak perlu takut banyak yang mendukung hubungan kita baby."

"Aishhh kai hentikan itu dan jauhkan tangan mu dari pinggangku, itu akan semakin membuat mereka semua curiga."

"Shireo~~" Kai mengeluarkan lidah nya kearah sehun sedangkan namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya

"KYAAAAAA….. THEY ARE SO CUTE, LOOK AT THE WAY KAI IS TEASING SEHUN !"

Teriakan fans membuat kai tersenyum dan sehun dengan pipi yang memerah menundukkan kepala nya, namja cantik itu memilih memakai masker saja agar para fans dan wartawan tidak melihat ekspresi mereka, sehun juga menyuruh kai untuk memakai maskernya, namun namja itu menolak.

"Kai-ah~~ cepat pakai."

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memakaikannya baby ? kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak mau memakainya."

"Aishhhh baiklah."

Sehun mengambil masker kai dengan bibir yang dipoutkan dan memasangkan masker itu diwajah namja tan itu, moment mereka tidak lepas dari mata para fans dan blitz kamera yang mengabadikan moments mereka, fans tidak berhenti memotret kemesraan KAIHUN sampai kai dan sehun sudah sampai di dalam pesawat yang akan dinaiki mereka.

Moment-moment kecil seperti kai yang membawakan koper namja cantik itu tidak luput dari perhatian para fans bahkan sekarang sudah banyak yang mengupload video KAIHUN di akun youtube mereka, berita hubungan kaihun yang diduga sebagai pasangan kekasih juga berhasil menjadi trending topics di twitter karena para fans terus memakai hashtag #kaihunisreal

Sedangkan didalam pesawat, sehun sudah merasa sangat gugup, pulang dari sini besok nya mereka akan segera mengadakan press conference untuk menjelaskan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Kai, kau tidak akan memberitahukan hubungan kita yang sebenarnya kan nanti ?"

"Cukup diam dan biarkan aku yang bertindak nanti baby, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun karena aku yang akan mengatasi semuanya."

"ta-tapi kai, hunnie tidak mau nama baik mu menjadi buruk nantinya."

"Hunnie…. Asal kau tahu saja namamu lah yang buruk sekarang baby beberapa fans mengatakan bahwa kau menggodaku dan mereka juga mengatakan bahwa kau lah penyebab kandasnya hubungan ku dengan krystal, dan jangan berfikir aku tidak tahu bahwa semalam kau menangis melihat berita-berita itu."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan merapatkan tubuhnya kearah namja tan itu, memeluk kai dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu tegap namja tan itu.

"Ta-tapi bukankah itu memang benar kai-ah, akulah yang datang ke dalam hubungan kalian akulah yang kedua."kai melihat sehun yang semakin merapatkan wajahnya ke dada kai namja cantik itu sekarang pasti sedang sedih.

"Sehun kau memang yang kedua baby, tapi itu dulu sekarang kau adalah satu-satunya aku hanya telat menyadarinya bahwa aku sudah sangat tertarik dari dulu padamu aku hanya terus meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tidak gay dengan memacari krystal jadi jangan pernah merasa bahwa kau lah perusak hubungan ku dengannya."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kai yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut membuat sehun tanpa sadar mengalungkan lengannya dileher namja tan itu, dan Kai yang mengetahui apa maksud sehun mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang namja cantik itu dan mengecup bibir pink sehun.

Ciuman yang sangat lembut tidak seperti ciuman mereka saat di pantai kemarin, ahhhh ingatan ini membuat pipi sehun memerah, namja cantik itu jadi ingin melakukannya kembali. Saat ciuman mereka terlepas sehun menatap kai dengan pipi yang memerah dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya yang cantik di dada bidang kai.

"Kau kenapa hmmm ? apa kau mengingat kejadian di pantai kemarin ?"

Sehun semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kai, sedangkan kai yang melihat tingkah laku sehun hanya bisa mengelus kepala namja cantik itu dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

"Apa kau ingin melakukannya lagi hmmm ? bukankah water sex itu kesukaan mu baby ? kita bisa melakukannya dimansion ku setelah pulang ke korea, kita sepasang kekasih resmi sekarang jadi kau harus tinggal dimansionku mulai sekarang dan kita bi-

"Hentikan kai hunnie ingin tidur." Sehun mememjamkan matanya dengan pipi yang memerah

"baiklah tidurlah hunnie~~"Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dia tau kalau kekasih cantiknya ini pasti sedang memejamkan matanya dengan pipi yang memerah

.

.

.

Saat sampai di gimpo airport kai dan sehun langsung diserang oleh para reporter yang telah sedari tadi menunggu mereka, bahkan fans-fans pun tidak berhenti meneriakkan nama kai dan sehun.

"kai-ssi ! bisa anda jelaskan pada kami sebenarnya apa hubungan anda dengan sehun-ssi."

"Maaf bisa kah kalian menyingkir ? kai dan sehun tidak akan mengatakan apapun sekarang tolong biarkan mereka beristirahat." Manager sehun menjelaskan dengan tegas

"Ta-tapi….

"Aku dan sehun akan melakukan press conference besok, semua pertanyaan dari kalian akan dijawab besok jadi bersabarlah, dan sekarang singkirkan semua kamera ini dan jangan menutupi jalan kami karena sehun dan aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera pulang ke rumah."

Semua orang terkejut mendengar nada dingin dari mulut kai, bahkan para fans sehun dan semua wartawan pun mulai menyingkir untuk memberi sehun dan kai beserta bodyguard mereka jalan untuk lewat

"Kajja."

Kai segera menarik tubuh sehun untuk merapat padanya dan memeluk erat pinggang namja cantik itu semua orang disana semakin yakin bahwa kai dan sehun memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar CEO dan model nya nada bicara kai pada namja cantik itu juga sangat lembut tidak seperti saat dia berucap dengan dingin kearah para wartawan.

"KYA ! KAIHUN ! KAI-SSI ! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF OUR SEHUNNIE !"

Kai tersenyum mendengar ucapan para fans yang mendukung hubungan mereka dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang sehun sengaja untuk membuat para fans sehun semakin senang. Sampai sudah di dalam mobil barulah kai melepas pelukkannya pada pinggang namja cantik itu.

"Cepat jalankan mobil nya ke mansion."

"Baik pak."

"Apa-apaan kai ? bagaimana kalau mereka tau kalau aku menginap dirumahmu ? keadaan akan semakin runyam."

"Biarkan saja hunnie lagipula besok kita akan segera mengkonfirmasi hubungan kita, jadi kau tidak perlu takut lagi, kalaupun banyak fans yang kecewa padamu jika kau gay dan tidak ada lagi yang mau memakai mu sebagai model iklan mereka atau pun model majalah kau bisa berhenti dari dunia hiburan dan menikah dengan ku."

"Apa kau yakin kai ? kau adalah ceo dari bright entertaintment, bukankah kau tidak mau diliat sebagai seorang gay kai ?"

"Itu dulu sehun, sekarang aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu dan tentunya agar terus bisa bersamamu."

"Terima kasih kai-ah."

Kai tersenyum saat melihat pipi sehun yang bersemu merah dan segera mengecup pipi namja cantik itu.

" _ **Kai CEO dari Brigth Entertaintment tertangkap sedang mencium Oh Sehun yang merupakan model dibawah naungan agency yang dipimpinnya mereka berciuman didalam pesawat yang akan membawa merek kembali ke seoul, sudah bisa dipastikan mereka sedang dalam hubungan yang serius sekarang dilihat dari cara kai melindungi dan bersikap kepada model cantik itu, belum lagi video mereka berciuman yang sekarang sudah tersebar luas di internet menambah keyakinan para fans dari Oh Sehun akan hubungan mereka berdua."**_

Berita di tv yang terdapat di mobil kai itu mampu mengalihkan atensi sehun dan kai, kedua namja itu hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mata mereka saat melihat video mereka sedang berciuman di pesawat tersebar luas.

"A-apa ? bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan nya, astaga mereka merekam saat kita berciuman kai astaga ini sangat memalukan."

"Biarkan saja sehun mereka akan segera tahu besok mengenai hubungan kita."

"Tuan Kai maaf menganggu moment anda dan kekasih cantik anda, tapi kita sudah sampai di mansion anda."

"Ahhhh…. ayo baby turunlah dan jangan bertingkah seolah ini adalah kali pertamamu ke mansion ku."

"K-kai !"

"baik-baik berhentilah mempoutkan bibirmu atau kau akan tau akibatnya."

Sehun langsung menutup bibirnya dan berjalan duluan didepan kai namja cantik itu sudah sangat hafal mansion kai karena selama berpacaran dengan kai, sehun sering menginap di mansion ini, saat keduanya sudah di mansion tidak banyak yang dilakukan kai dan sehun mereka berdua langsung mandi dan bergegas tidur dipelukkan masing-masing karena besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang .

.

.

.

Suasana diruangan press conference sekarang benar-benar riuh para wartawan sudah bersiap untuk menanyakan beberapa hal yang menjadi gossip diberbagai media korea saat ini, sedangkan sehun dan kai sekarang duduk dengan tenang di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi kai-ssi dan sehun-ssi bisakah kita mulai sekarang ?"

"Nde, silahkan."

"Benarkah bahwa sehun-ssi lah yang menjadi penyebab putusnya tali kasih antara anda dan Krystal ?"

"Kalian tau berita yang satu ini benar-benar menjengkelkan bagiku dan sehun, sehun bukanlah penyebab nya aku hanya telat menyadari bahwa sehun lah yang sangat aku cintai, aku memacari krystal hanya untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku bukan lah gay."

"Jadi benar berita bahwa kai-ssi dan sehun-ssi sekarang tengah dalam hubungan yang serius ? pacaran ?"

"Iya, itu benar sehun adalah kekasihku."

"Sehun-ssi ? apa benar anda menggoda Kai-ssi seperti apa yang diberitakan ?"

"A-aku….

"Aku lah yang menggoda sehun bukan sebaliknya, aku yang mengajak dia untuk menjalani hubungan denganku."

"K-kai….

"Why baby ?"

"Asal kalian tau saja article-article bodoh itu berhasil membuat sehunku menangis dan setelah press conference ini selesai aku perintahkan untuk menghapusnya, sebelum aku menuntut kalian semua."

"K-kai…..

"Kajja baby."

"Ta-tapi…

"Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kalian tanyakan bukan ?"

"Nde, sekarang semuanya sudah jelas terima kasih untuk waktu anda kai-ssi dan sehun-ssi….

Kai dan sehun membungkkukan tubuh mereka mereka tidak dapat menutupi senyum dibibir masing-masing sedangkan para fans yang mendukung sehun terus meneriakkan nama KAIHUN dengan kencang.

PLOK

"K-kai…..

"Dasar gay sialan ! aku tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini aku mengidolakan seorang lelaki gay."

Seseorang yang tidak menyukai hubungan sehun dan kai mencoba melempar telur pada sehun namun sayangnya kai dengan cepat melindungi sehun, sehingga sekarang telur itu mengotori jas namja tan itu, .beberapa bodyguard menarik fans atau sekarang bisa dikatakan haters itu untuk keluar.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa baby ?"

"K-kai… hikssss pabboya ! harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu." Sehun memukul dada kai

"KYA! THEY ARE SO CUTEEEE !"

Teriakan fans mampu mengalihkan perhatian kai dan sehun.

"Don't mind her kai-ssi sehunnie we will support your relationship."

Teriakan dan support dari fans mampu membuat kai dan sehun tersenyum bahkan sehun yang tadinya ingin menangis, menjadi tidak menangis mereka berdua membungkkukan tubuhnya kearah fans dan setelah itu berjalan keluar dari ruang press conference dan masuk kedalam mobil audi milik kai.

"Kaiii hikssss… apa kai tidak apa-apa ?"

"Kau ini cengeng sekali baby, aku tidak apa-apa lagipula itu hanya telur apa sakit nya ?"

"Hikssss… kai ! seriuslah sedikit !"

Kai memilih memeluk sehun, kai tau sehun sudah sangat khawatir dan menduga bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi, gay memang dipandang sebelah mata oleh semua orang bahkan sebagian orang merasa jijik akan hubungan gay, Kai terus menenangkan sehun sampai namja cantik itu tertidur dipelukannya.

.

.

.

Saat sudah sampai didepan mansion Kai membangunkan sehun "Baby ? Sehun ? ayo bangun chagi kita sudah sampai sekarang."

"eunggg…. Nde kai." Sehun keluar lebih dulu dari mobil membuat kai geleng-geleng kepala dibelakangnya tapi tiba-tiba ide jahil terlintas di fikiran kai.

"Sehunnie ? mari kita mandi bersama baby, shower sex terdengar hot bukan."

Melihat sehun yang mempercepat jalannya membuat kai menggelengkan kepalanya namja tan itu segera berjalan kearah sebuah ruangan kaca yang memperlihatkan kepala sampai bagian bawah perut jika masuk kedalamnya, Kai memang mendesain tempat mandi seperti ini ditengah mansionnya karena kai sering malas ke kamar nya yang berada dilantai paling atas.

Sedangkan sehun namja cantik itu semakin mempercepat jalannya dengan pipi yang memerah, namja itu ingin segera membersihkan dirinya dan tidur hahhh…. Mereka sampai dimansion ini pada jam 6 malam Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan yang biasanya dia tidur bersama kai.

Sehun melihat kai tidak masuk kedalam kamar mereka, mungkinkah namja tan itu sedang mandi sekarang ? apa mungkin namja tan itu mandi ditempat biasa ? ahhhh….. membayangkan kai mandi disana membuat sehun turn on, bagaimana tidak tempat mandi itu setengah ny terbuat dari kaca yang akan memperlihatkan kepala smpai perut bawah siapapun yang mandi disana.

Membayangkan kai berada disana dengan air shower yang mengaliri abs namja tan itu membuat sehun ingin berada disana dan menyentuh abs namja tan itu.

Sehun sudah bertekad untuk mandi bersama kai, namja tan itu memang benar, shower sex pasti akan sangat hot namun sehun hanya berusaha sok jual mahal tadi dan lagipula bokongnya masih sakit sekarang, tapi sekarang sehun benar-benar sudah terangsang dan ingin kembali merasakan penis kai dilubangnya.

Sehun segera melepas semua pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan bathrobe agar nanti dia tidak susah lagi membuka pakaian saat akan mandi bersama kai, saat sehun turun dan berjalan kearah tempat biasa kai mandi yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah tubuh kai yang telah dibasahi oleh air shower serta kepala nya yang namja itu angkat keatas menikmati air shower yang menyentuh wajahnya, serta tangan yang menyentuh rambut hitamnya, kai terlihat sangat seksi apalagi dengan tubuh berabs nya yang sekarang dialiri oleh air shower.

Sehun perlahan membuka ikatan bathrobe nya, dan membiarkan bathrobe itu jatuh dari pundaknya dan mengekspose tubuhnya yang sekarang tidak berbalut apapun, namja cantik itu berjalan kearah pintu kaca ruangan itu dan membukanya, Kai sama sekali tidak sadar dengan kehadiran sehun.

Namja cantik itu berdiri didepan kai dan menyentuh abs kai yang sudah sangat berbentuk dan terasa keras di tangan sehun.

"Apa kau sekarang sudah mulai nakal hummm sehun ?"kai membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang namja itu lihat adalah sehun dengan tubuh naked nya yang dibasahi oleh air shower serta penis kecil namja cantik itu yang sekarang sudah semi-hard.

"Apa kekasih cantik ku ini membutuhkan daddy nya ?"

"Nde daddy-ah….. baby membutuhkan daddy terutama benda besar yang berada di selangkangan daddy itu." Sehun berucap dengan nada yang sangat menggoda dengan mata sayu dan bibir yang digigit oleh namja cantik itu.

"Kau sudah benar-benar nakal sekarang baby sebenarnya siapa yang mengajarimu hmmm ?"Kai menarik sehun mendekat dengan buttnya namja tan itu juga meremas butt namja cantik itu.

"Eungg~~ Da-daddy, Daddy kai lah yang mengajari baby hunnie sehingga sekarang dia menjadi nakal seperti ini."Sehun berpura-pura kesal dengan mempoutkan bibirnya, namja cantik itu juga mengalungkan lengannya dileher kai, posisi mereka yang seperti ini membuat penis keduanya bergesekan dan membuat kai maupun sehun menjadi benar benar terangsang.

"Eunggg da-daddy~~ penismu~~ eungg~~"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab baby, karena sudah membuat little kai menjadi turn on."

Kai membaringkan sehun di lantai dan mengangkat kaki namja cantik itu, meletakkannya di bahunya dan mulai memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang sehun yang sudah licin karena air yang memasuki lubangnya, melihat lubang sehun yang berkedut-kedut minta diisi, membuat kai benar-benar terangsang dan tidak tahan lagi untuk segera memasuki lubang sehun yang hangat dan licin itu, sedangkan sehun ? namja cantik itu hanya bisa pasrah, kai mengangkat dagu sehun dan menyerang bibirnya, tangannya juga berkerja untuk meremas nipple sehun membuat namja yang berada dibawah nya itu mengerang keenakkan.

"Eungg~~ daddy fas-faster please~~

Mendengar desahan sehun bukan malah membuat kai mempercepat gerakkan nya namja tan itu malah menggoda sehun dengan memperlambat gerakan penis nya di lubang sehun, setiap kali penis kai berhasil menyentuh titik terdalam sehun maka kai akan segera memundurkan penisnya, tingkah namja tan itu membuat sehun benar-benar frustasi.

"Kai-ah~~ lakukan dengan benar, kau tahu kan baby sudah sangat kedinginan karena air shower yang tidak berhenti membasahi tubuh kita ini."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau yang sekarang melakukan semuanya baby ?"

"Eummm ?"

"Kau yang melakukan semua nya sehun, fuck yourself with my cock, ride me." Kai berucap dengan smirk diwajahnya, apalagi saat melihat pipi kekasih nya yang sekarang memerah.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kita akan melanjutkan semua ini dikamar kita baby bukankah kau bilang kau kedinginan hmmmm ?"

"Da-daddy….

Kai tidak membiarkan sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya namja tan itu langsung mengangkat sehun kearah kamar mereka dengan penis nya yang masih berada di dalam lubang namja cantik itu membuat sehun mengerang keenakan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher kai.

BRUK

Setelah sampai dikamar mereka kai membantingkan tubuh mereka berdua kekasur dengan sehun yang berada di atas mereka sedangkan kai yang berada di bawah.

"apakah mengasyikkan melihat hunnie dari bawah daddy ?" sehun bertanya dengan nada yang sangat menggoda.

Sehun perlahan menggenggam penis kai yang sudah berdiri tegak dan memasukkannya kedalam lubangnya yang hangat dan licin.

"Eunggg~~ aku ingin terus berada di dalam lubang mu yang sempit itu baby."

"Eunggg daddy~~

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakkannya sedangkan kai namja itu merasa berada di langit ketujuh sekarang melihat sehun dengan pipi memerah dan tubuh yang masih basah dikarenakan air saat di kamar mandi tadi serta keringat yang sekarang juga ikut membasahi tubuhnya, kulit sehun terlihat sangat berkilau.

"Arghhhh….. dad-daddy there~~

Saat penis kai menyentuh titik terdalam sehun namja tan itu langsung membalik posisi mereka dan sekarang berada di atas sehun, kai mengeluar masukkan penisnya dengan sangat cepat sedangkan sehun ? namja cantik itu semakin mengetatkan lubangnya membuat penis kai terasa seperti sedang dipijit.

"Arghhh…. K-kau nikmat sehunnn…..

"Kai-ah~~ ak-aku ham-hampir sampai lebih cepat K-kai…..

"Together baby~~

Kai mengeluarkan spermanya didalam sehun membuat lubang namja cantik itu terasa sangat penuh sedangkan sehun ? sperma namja cantik itu mengotori selimut, perut kai dan perutnya sendiri.

"engg~~ kai hunnie lelah~~

Kai tersenyum saat melihat sehun tertidur, namja itu segera mengganti selimut mereka dengan selimut yang baru, kai juga membersihkan tubuh sehun dari sperma nya, tapi kai membiarkan tubuhnya dan sehun tetap naked, kai menyelimuti sehun dan dirinya namun kai mempunyai ide namja tan itu mengambil ponsel sehun dan dirinya.

 _ **Kimkaaa has posted a photo**_

 _ **Caption : he is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen and thanks for tonight baby oohsehun**_

Kai mengupload foto mereka berdua yang sedang tiduran diranjang, tubuh mereka dilapisi sebuah selimut berwarna putih, foto itu memperlihatkan dada kai yang tidak dilapisi apapun serta tubuh sehun yang ditutupi selimut sampai ke dagu namja cantik itu, foto itu juga memperlihatkan kai yang terlihat sedang mengecup kepala namja cantik disebelahnya dengan satu tangan yang diletakkannya dibawah kepala dan satu tangan lagi yang memeluk sehun, sedangkan sehun ? namja cantik itu menyandarkan kepala nya didada kai dengan mata yang tertutup.

Kai tau besok ini pasti akan menjadi berita besar tapi biar saja sekali-sekali menunjukkan moments mereka kepada fans yang sudah sangat mendukung mereka, namja itu kembali tidur dengan senyum yang tidka hilang dari bibirnya.

*PAGINYA*

" _ **KAIIIIIIIIII !"**_

.

.

.

 **END  
**

A/N :

Yang minta sequel nih udh dikasih kkk~~ jgn lupa tinggalin review lagi yauwww….. buat yg mnta sequel secret lover tuh sequel lg ongoing sbar ya ching

 _ **Dan yg namnya guest review tlg dikondisikan ya, kalo mau review kek gtu pkek akun ffn aja biar bsa aku bles dn kmu bisa bca gk sih ak udh kasih WARNING ini itu UKE! SEHUN knpa msih slah lapak sih ? dn asal kmu tau ya SEKAI itu bkn berarti SEME HUN UKE KAI gk usah sok ngehakkin nma SEKAI deh bahkan di epep yg dbuat org luar negeri SEKAI itu dipakek buat BOTTOM HUN makanya pikiran dikembangin, explore ff sekai jgn cm di ffn bca tuh epep buatan org luar negeri, masih untung ini epep aku ksh warning klo kamu baca epep luar negeri byangin berpa kali kmu bkal salah baca karna mereka gk prnah ksh WARNING, KINDLY, JUST GET OUT dari epep gue ! klo mau review kek gtu jgn pkek guest dong kesanny kmu pengecut bnget, pkek akun ffn aja DUDE !**_

Ini juga buat hiburan para kaihun shippers yang mau tidur, lumayan kan ya asupan buat klian yg kekurangan vit epep kaihun/sekai with bottom!hun, ak saranin yang kekurangan asupan epep sekai with bottom sehun mampir nggih ke AFF (ASIANFANFICS) tp hti" ya disana kdg gk ad warning ny epep itu bottom hun atau bottom kai tp klo di AFF mah epep Bottom hun utk couple SEKAI ny lebih mendominasi gk kyk di FFN apalagi yg bru tau AFF, epep yg lama" itu bottom sehun smua djamin gk bkal nyesel.

Jgn lupa yet tnggalin review smpah riri skit ati visitor epep ini kmrn bnyk aned yg review ny cm seupil T_T

Buat yg review favourite follow epep ini mkash bnyk ching, mski gk dsbut stu" ak tau koksiapa aja yg review, ntar kl aku ksh kejutan tba" contohnya ak pindah epep ak ke WP klian pasti bkal ak ksh pass nya :)


	3. Chapter 3

**My Beloved CEO (2** **nd** **SEQUEL)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO! MANY!GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Kai**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN, SEKAI**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you down**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CEKLEK**

"Baby ?"

Seorang namja berkulit putih yang sekarang sedang bersiap untuk melakukan pemotretan terlihat tidak menghiraukan kai, orang yang tadi memanggilnya, namja cantik itu masih sangat kesal kepada kekasih hitamnya itu, bagaimana mungkin dia memasukkan foto mereka berdua yang sedang naked ke instagram ? apa kekasih nya itu sudah gila ? meskipun tubuh mereka berdua ditutupi oleh sebuah selimut tapi fans tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah mereka lakukan.

"ohh…. Come on baby, apa kau masih marah padaku hmmm ?"

Kai dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh sehun dari belakang dan membenamkan kepalanya diceruk leher sehun mengendus bau strawberry yang selalu menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat cantik hun-ah, dan sangat seksi dengan kemeja kebesaran ditubuh mu ini dan apa ini baby ? kau membiarkan 3 kancing atas kemeja ini terlepas."

"Berhentilah menggombal kai-ssi, lagipula apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan ? bukankah kau CEO ? lagipula stylish nya lah yang memerintahkan untuk tidak mengaitkan 3 kancing atas kemeja ini kau lihat bahkan aku disuruh memakai celana pendek ini."sehun mempoutkan bibirnya namja cantik itu tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin stylish majalah ini menyuruh nya memakai pakaian seperti seorang model wanita bahkan celana pendek yang dipakai sehun ini persis seperti sebuah hotpants bahkan kemeja yang dipakainya lebih panjang daripada celana ini.

"kai-ssi ? mmm…. Sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar mu memanggil ku dengan embel-embel ssi seperti itu hun-ah."

"Ka-

"Dan aku beritahu kau satu hal sehun karena aku CEO lah jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau, termasuk melihat pemotretan mu sampai habis hari ini, dan kau terlihat sangat seksi baby dengan kemeja kebesaran mu itu, kaki mu terlihat sangat indah hun-ah."

Kai bersmirk ria saat melihat mata sehun membulat serta pipi namja cantik itu yang sekarang memerah, sehun memukul dada bidang kai.

"Kai berhentilah menggodaku dan kembali lah ke bright building, kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa berkonsentrasi jika kau melihatku melakukan pemotretan."

" And why is that hmmm ?"

Kai mendekati sehun sampai bokong namja cantik itu membentur meja rias di ruangan, kai mengunci sehun di bawah kukungan tubuhnya dengan masing masing tangan berada dipinggiran meja rias itu, sehun merasa tidak bisa bergerak dengan posisi tubuh mereka yang sangat dekat seperti ini, belum lagi sesuatu yang berada dibawah tubuh kai dan sehun sekarang saling bergesekkan, membuat sehun dengan pasrah mulai mengalungkan lengannya keleher kai.

"Aku senang melihat mu yang pasrah seperti ini sehun."

Kai mendekati wajah sehun dan mulai memiringkan kepalanya, menyesap bibir atas dan bawah sehun dengan rakus, namja tan itu juga mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang ramping sehun, kaki sehun terasa seperti jelly sekarang, sehun merasa tidak berdaya dibawah sentuhan tubuh namja tan yang sekarang sedang menciumnya dengan rakus ini.

"Ehemmm….

"Eungg… kai hen-hentikann k-kai…

Sehun mendorong tubuh kai menjauh dan turun dari atas meja rias itu namja cantik itu juga merapikan kembali kemeja kebesaran yang sekarang sedikit kusut karena ulahnya bersama kai tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan noona ? apa kau tidak bisa permisi dulu sebelum masuk."

"Kai kenapa kau belum berganti baju dan malah ingin memperkosa sehun hmmm ?"

Sehun bingung saat mendengar kata kata stylish dihadapannya ini, apa maksudnya berganti baju ? memangnya ada apa ?

"Se-sebenarnya a-ada apa ini noona ? kenapa harus berganti baju ?"

"Apa kau belum tahu ? sih hitam ini belum memberitahumu sehun ? aisshhh sih pesek ini sudah kuduga dia akan merahasiakannya darimu."

"Apa ?"

"Jadi begini sehun, kali ini perusahaan kami akan meluncurkan berbagai jenis model kemeja untuk bulan juli dan kami mau kau dan kekasih mu menjadi model dalam pemotretan kali ini, pihak perusahaan sudah membicarakannya dengan kai CEO perusahaan yang menaungi dirimu dan dia menyatakan kau dan dirinya menyetujui hal ini."

"A-apa ? ja-jadi….

"Ya…. Baby kali ini kau akan berpartner dengan diriku." Kai tersenyum mesum sambil memeluk tubuh sehun dari belakang."

"Woww….. kalian terlihat sangat serasi…..."

"A-Apa Ke-kenapa ?!"

"Ikuti saja baby….. kau sudah dibayar oleh mereka dan kau harus mengikutinya."kai mencium pipi sehun dengan lembut.

"Wow…. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dugaan fans mu benar sehun bahwa kau lah yang menjadi bottom didalam hubungan kalian."

"A-Apa ?! NOONA !"sehun menutupi pipi nya yang memerah sedangkan kai namja tan itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang A4 milik sehun.

"Dia memang the ultimate bottom dalam hubungan kami noona dia terlalu lembut dan cantik untuk menjadi Top." Kai menertawakan sehun yang sekarang malah menghadap kebelakang dan memukul dadanya sambil menutupi wajahnya dipundak kai.

"Erhhh….. baiklah aku akan pergi dulu, dan kai segera lah ganti bajumu kita akan segera melakukan pemotretannya."

Saat mendengar bahwa stylish noona sudah keluar dari ruangan, sehun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memukul dada kai dengan lebih keras.

"Nappeun namja…..

"Hei… hei…. Baby, berhenti nde."

"Ini semua karena kamu yang mengupload foto kita di instagram kai….. sekarang semua orang penasaran siapa yang menjadi top dan bottom dalam hubungan kita bahkan sudah ada pooling yang dilakukan fans untuk menebak siapa yang bottom dan top."

Sehun ingat sekali pada saat kai mengupload foto mereka sedang tiduran dengan posisi naked itu semua media di korea memperbincangkan hubungan mereka, bahkan para fans menjadi semakin penasaran siapakah yang sebenarnya berada pada posisi bottom ataupun top.

Kolom komentar dipenuhi oleh cacian dan hujatan tentang hubungan mereka yang menjijikkan tapi tidak banyak juga yang berkomentar tentang betapa gentle nya kai saat memeluk dan mencium kening sehun, hampir semua fans yakin bahwa sehun lah bottom dalam hubungan sesama jenis mereka.

"Dan ? kenapa ? kau malu mengakui bahwa dirimu lah yang menjadi bottom dalam hubungan kita sehun."

"A-aku…

"Sudah saat nya mereka tahu sehun-ah, semua orang juga tidka akan terkejut karena kau memang cocok menjadi bottom baby."

"K-kaii….

"baiklah baby sekarang kekasih mu yang tampan ini harus berganti baju terlebih dahulu, lebih baik sekarang kau keluarlah dan tunggu diruangan pemotretan dan ahhh…. Kau terlihat sangat seksi dalam balutan kemeja kebesaran itu, dan kaki mu sangat indah baby."kai mengecup bibir sehun dan segera menghilang kearah ruang ganti disudut ruangan.

Sehun tanpa buang-buang waktu segera menuju keruangan pemotretan, sehun sebenarnya sangat malu saat harus keluar dengan kemeja kebesaran ini ditubuhnya bahkan kemeja ini tidak sampai setengah pahanya celana pendek putih yang dipakainya tidak membantu sama sekali, semua mata crew yang melihat kearah sehun hanya bisa melotot keheranan bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki bisa memiliki semua yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang wanita ?

Sehun memiliki kaki yang sangat jenjang dan putih, kakinya juga sangat mulus dan bersih belum lagi tubuh sehun yang terlihat sangat kecil saat dibalut oleh kemeja yang dipakainya membuatnya terlihat sangat cute serta sebuah sepatu putih yang dipakainya terlihat sangat serasi dengan warna kemeja baby blue yang dipakai oleh namja cantik itu, semua mata para namja di ruangan pemotretan itu tidak lepas dari sehun.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti memandang sehun-ku ? kalian ingat bukan, kalau namja cantik yang memiliki tubuh seksi ini adalah millikku."kai memeluk pinggang sehun dengan posesif

Sehun terpana saat melihat penampilan kai, namja tan itu sangat manly dengan kemeja yang membalut tubuhnya, sehun yakin jika kai bukan seorang CEO namja itu pasti akan ditawari untuk menjadi seorang model professional seperti dirinya.

"Ehem…. Baiklah sehun sekarang berpose di bangku itu."

"A-apa aku sendiri ? la-lalu k-kai ?"

"Aku akan menunggu disini sampai giliranku tiba baby." Kai berbisik ditelinga sehun dan mengerling nakal.

"Sehun-ssi ?"

"Ahhhh….. baiklah."

Sehun dengan terburu-buru berjalan kearah bangku yang dimaksud oleh fotograper itu, dan duduk dengan canggung sungguh sehun sangat malu untuk melakukan pose apapun sekarang, sehun terlihat seperti model yang baru pertama kali melakukan pemotretan, namja cantik itu melirik kai dari sudut matanya dan bisa dilihatnya kai sedang memperhatikan dirinya dengan sangat intense.

"Sehun-ssi ? berpose seksi lah… kau bukan model pemula lagi yang harus diajari berpose dengan seksi dan angelic bukan ?"

"Ahhh… nde."

Sehun memejamkan matanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menganggap kai tidak ada disini, sungguh keberadaan kai membuat dirinya benar-benar gugup, namja cantik itu mulai merilekskan tubuhnya di bangku yang berada di belakangnya satu tangannya dibiarkan menggantung disebelah tubuhnya dan yang satunya lagi dibiarkan terletak dipangkuan, namja manis itu menyilangkan sepatunya dengan paha yang dibiarkan mengangkang serta kepala yang dimiringkan, rambut sehun yang memang di buat berantakan menambah kesan seksi dan angelic pada pose nya sekarang, belum lagi kemeja yang 3 kancing atasnya tidak terkait itu memperlihatkan dada putih mulus milik sehun

Bahkan chanyeol fotografer yang sekarang memotret sehun terlihat berkali-kali meneguk ludahnya namun sehun sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu, Kai yang berada disana hanya bisa melihat sehun dengan mata yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu jujur saja melihat sehun berpose seperti itu mampu membuat kai menjadi terangsang, sehun terlalu seksi, kai mendengus tidak suka saat melihat fotografer itu memperhatikan kekasih cantik nya dengan sangat intense.

"Ehemmm….. apa sekarang giliran ku untuk berpose bersamanya chanyeol-ssi ?"

"ahhh…. Nde, kalian berposelah semesra mungkin."

"Ta-tapi h-hyung ? apa tidak apa-apa ? maksudku hyung tau sendiri bahwa di korea gay masih tabu dan sekarang berita dating ku bersama kai sedang menjadi hot topic aku takut bahwa hasil pemotretan untuk majalah kali ini akan mendapat hujatan dari para netter apalagi yang membenci hubunganku dengan kai."

sehun menundukkan kepalanya, namja cantik itu takut kalau nanti hubungan sesama jenis nya dengan kai akan dihujat kembali oleh netter sama seperti saat kai memasukkan foto mereka berdua ke instagram banyak sekali komentar-komentar pedas dari para netter, meski banyak juga komentar positif dari para fans yang mendukung hubungan nya dengan kai.

Sehun terbangun dari lamunannya saat tiba-tiba kai menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuan namja tan itu, mata sehun langsung membulat lebar saat melihat posisi mereka sekarang, sehun duduk dipangkuan kai dengan posisi menyamping dengan tangan kai yang sekarang memegang erat tubuhnya.

"berhentilah mengkhawatirkan hal itu baby, pikirkan saja tentang orang-orang yang mendukung hubungan kita."

"K-ka…..

"Sehun-ah bisakah kau letakkan kepalamu dipundak kanan kai ? dan peluklah dia dengan satu tanganmu dan tangan satu lagi tolong letakkan dipundak kiri kai."

Sehun melakukan semua perintah yang dikatakan oleh fotografer, dan mulai meletakkan kepalanya dipundak kai dan memeluk dengan erat namja tan itu.

"Baiklah sekarang lihat tepat ke kamera kai tolong berikan pandangan tajam mu dan sehun berikan pandangan yang terlihat sayu kalian mengertikan ?"

Kai dan sehun menganggukkan kepala mereka dan blitz kamera kembali terdengar, selama pergantian pose kai selalu berusaha menggoda sehun dengan dirty talk yang dilakukannya.

"Setelah ini akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama 1 minggu baby."

Kai memeluk sehun dengan erat dari belakang dan tidak lupa mengigit dan meniup leher namja cantik itu membuat sehun mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Ehemmm… kalau kalian tidak tahu ini adalah pemotretan majalah bukan pembuatan film porno jadi hentikan itu dan kembali berposelah."

Kai mendengus dan sehun menyikut dada kai untuk menghentikan kelakuan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Hentikan itu kai, kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku nanti setelah ini."

Kai yang mendengar ucapan sehun langsung mengeluarkan smirk nya dan kembali berpose dengan benar, pada pose kali ini kai memeluk sehun dari belakang dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk dan mereka terlihat tertawa bersama.

"Baiklah pemotretan hari ini selesai, dan terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian, kalian bisa pulang sekarang."

"Terima kasih hyung, ayo kai."

"Tunggu baby, kau berkemaslah lebih dulu aku ingin melihat hasil pemotretan kita."

"Ahh… nde baiklah jangan lama-lama okay ? hunnie ingin beristirahat kai."

.

.

.

 **CEKLEK**

Saat kai masuk ke ruangan ganti sehun, namja tan itu melihat kekasih manisnya masih sibuk menghapus makeup dari wajahnya sambil berdiri dan membungkuk kearah kaca membuat booty nya yang seksi itu terlihat dengan jelas karena celana pendek yang dipakai sehun terlalu ketat.

 **GREP**

"Apa kau sedang menggoda ku baby ?" kai memeluk sehun dari belakang dan menggesekkan kejantannya di belahan butt sehun namja tan itu menatap sehun dengan pandangan penuh nafsu

"Kai-ah…

"aku rasa kau akan lebih terlihat seksi jika kau melepas celana ini dari tubuhmu hun-ah."

Kai berbisik ditelinga sehun dan menjilat leher namja cantik itu membuat sehun mengerang keenakkan.

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi sehun ? aku akan membuat mu tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu."

Kai membalik tubuh sehun kearah nya dan dengan segera meraup bibir pink milik kekasih cantiknya ini, sedangkan sehun ? namja cantik itu dengan pasrah mengalungkan lengannya di leher kai, kai dengan segera mengangkat tubuh sehun kearah sofa terdekat dan meletakkan namja cantik itu di pangkuannya.

Kai mencium setiap sisi leher sehun, tangan namja tan itu juga sudah berhasil membuka celana sehun sehingga sekarang bagian bawah sehun sudah tidak terlapisi apapun, saat sehun sudah tidak memakai celana lagi kai semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka sehingga sehun dapat merasakan junior nya yang sekarang sudah membesar.

"Mmm…. Baby… seperti nya adikku yang dibawah sana sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memasuki lubang hangatmu."kai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole sehun.

"Eungg…. K-kai-ah…

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang baby, hanya satu jariku sudah bisa membuat mu seperti ini." Kai tersenyum evil saat melihat sehun memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, namun kai semakin memasukkan jarinya bahkan sekarang namja tan itu sudah memasukkan 2 jarinya kedalam butt sehun.

"Eungg…. K-kai… di-disana ahhhh daddy….

Saat sehun sedang mengerang keenakan dengan tiba-tiba kai mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole sehun membuat sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mmm….. daddy ma-masukkan lagi~

"Apa maksudmu baby ? daddy tidak mengerti."

"Baiklah kalau daddy tidak mau, baby akan melakukannya sendiri."

Kai mengangkat alisnya bingung, apa maksud sehun dengan melakukan sendiri ? namun saat melihat sehun tiba-tiba melakukan doggy style dihadapannya dan mulai memasukkan satu persatu jarinya kedalam hole nya sendiri membuat kai membulatkan matanya, kai bisa merasakan junior nya sudah sangat mengeras sekarang.

"Ahhh…. Eung….. daddy….

Kai mulai melepas celana nya dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari jari sehun yang terus keluar masuk dari dalam hole namja manis itu serta hole sehun yang menjepit jarinya sendiri, kai membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya saat kejantannya serasa dipijat oleh hole sempit kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Mmm…. Kau keterlaluan baby memakai nama daddy dalam desahanmu sedangkan itu bukanlah jari daddy, kau terlihat pro katakan pada daddy apa kau selalu bermain sendiri saat tidak ada daddy di dekatmu hmm ?"

"Eungg…. Da-daddy…..

Melihat sehun yang masih terus mendesah membuat kai dengan paksa menarik keluar jari namja cantik itu dan menggantikannya dengan jarinya sendiri.

"Tell me sehun-ah….. mana yang lebih enak hmmm ? jariku atau jarimu ?"

"Eungg…. Da-daddy ten-tentu saja jari da-daddy lebih nikmat ahhh….. daddy !" sehun berteriak dengan kencang saat merasakan jari kai menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Disana hmmm ?"

"Ahhhh…. Nde."

"Kalau begitu mana yang lebih enak baby jari daddy atau kejantanan daddy yang menumbuk hole mu hmmm ?"

Sehun sudah benar-benar berkeringat sekarang, namja cantik itu ingin menjawab pertanyaan kekasih tan nya itu tapi tertahan oleh desahan yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya saat merasakan kai terus mengeluarkan masukkan jarinya ke dalam hole sehun.

"Jawab baby, atau kau mau daddy menghentikan kegiatan yang kita lakukan sekarang hmmm ?"

"Ahhh… K-kai-ah~ ten-tentu sa-saja benda keras itu lah yang terbaik daddy, ahh…. Daddy pleaseee~~

"Mmm…. Please what baby ?"

"Just fuck me already daddy, fuck me with your big cock."

"Eungg… such a good boy baby."

Kai membalik tubuh sehun dan melebarkan kaki namja cantik itu, namja tan itu mulai mengarahkan penisnya kearah hole sehun yang sudah memerah dan berkedut-kedut lapar.

"Eunggg….. da-daddy sangat besar mmm… hun-hunnie sangat menyukainya."

"Eung… kau sangat nakal sehun, darimana kau belajar talk dirty hmm ?"

"Da-daddy, hunnie belajar dari daddy."Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dileher kai saat merasakan penis kai masuk semakin kedalam holenya namja cantik itu juga mengeratkan kaitan kaki nya pada pinggang kai membuat penis namja tan itu semakin masuk kedalam hole nya.

"Eungg… da-daddy sangat besar, hole ku serasa ingin robek."

"eungg….. K-kau hanya terlalu sempit baby."

Saat merasakan spermanya akan keluar kai mengangkat dagu sehun dan mulai mencium bibir namja cantik itu dengan brutal.

"Eungg daddy hun-hunnie mauu….

"bersama baby…

 _ **ARGHHH…..**_

Sehun mengeluarkan sperma nya yang mengenai baju kemeja kai dan sehun merasakan holenya sangat penuh sekarang bahkan namja cnatik itu merasakan ada beberapa sperma yang keluar dan mengalir ke pahanya.

"Eungg kau mau kemana baby ?"

Kai mulai memakai celana nya kembali, lalu namja tan itu melihat sehun menungging dan mencoba turun dari sofa, saat sehun menungging kai bisa melihat sperma nya memenuhi hole namja cantik itu, beberapa sperma mengalir keluar dari hole namja cantik itu.

"Eungg… k-kai ? apa yang kau lakukan ? eungg….. hen-hentikan kai."

Sehun kaget saat merasakan sebuah jari kembali memasuki holenya, namja cantik itu semakin membulatkan matanya saat merasakan kai menjilati bagian paha dalamnya.

"Aku hanya membersihkan paha mu dari sperma ku baby, dan juga memasukkan kembali sperma ku, tidakkah kau ingin mengandung anakku hmmm ?"

"A-aku….

 **CEKLEK**

Saat mendengar ada yang membuka pintu sehun langsung berdiri, dan namja itu merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak sempat memakai kembali celananya, untung kemeja ini cukup untuk menutupi kemaluannya.

"Sehun-ah ?"

"Suho hyung ? apa yang hyung lakukan disini ?"

"Apa aku sebagai manager mu tidak berhak menemui artisnya ?"

"A-aku….. maafkan hunnie hyung."sehun menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku kesini ingin memberitahu sesuatu bahwa sepertinya kekasih mu itu sudah membuat ulah lagi ?"

"A-apa maksudnya hyung ?"

"Ini lihat sendiri."

Suho manager sehun mengarahkan sebuah tab kearah sehun, dan sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa kai berbuat ulah lagi, namja tan itu kembali mengupload foto mereka saat sehun berada diatas pangkuan kai foto itu pasti dipintanya dari fotografer yang memotret mereka tadi dan memasukkannya kedalam instagram.

"Dan kau juga bisa melihat commentnya sehun, sekarang semua fans heboh membicarakan bahwa tebakan mereka pasti benar kau berada di posisi bottom dalam hubungan kalian."

"APA ? aishhhhh K-kai !"

"Astaga hentikan hunnie, aku kan hanya suka pada foto itu jadi aku menguploadnya baby tolong jangan marah okay."

"PABO ! PABO ! PABO !" sehun terus berteriak pabo sambil memukul kai

"Ehemmm sehun… aku rasa kau harus pakai celana mu dan segera membersihkan holemu itu, karena sperma kai mengalir kepahamu kau tahu."Suho berucap dengan nada datarnya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan

Sehun membulatkan matanya dan menghentikan pukulannya pada tubuh kai.

"HUWEEEE ! KAI !"

.

.

.

 **END SEQ**

 **A/N :**

 **Test test….. ahhhh akhirnya selesai….. kepada relks88 yg smpe nge pm riri nih udh diupdate ya 2** **nd** **sequelny, smoga memuaskan *puppyeyes* buat yang minta side story sbelum kai ktemu sehun ? kita liat nanti ya jujur aja aku agak badmood ngapdate epep ini, viewers nya banyak bnget dan sangat tidak sesuai dengan yg review bkin aku skit ati T_T**


End file.
